


What doesn’t fly in an airport

by Pancakeboy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakeboy/pseuds/Pancakeboy
Summary: Morty messes up one too many times before Rick gets mad. Will contain long description of non-sexual spanking, so turn back now if you must.
Kudos: 13





	What doesn’t fly in an airport

This is my English writing debut story. It took me some time and thought so I really hope you like it. Please be mature, and don’t leave any negative comments. I only write for fun and I’m not looking for any guidance on how to improve. I’m juggling two languages right now, both of which I am trying to master, so it does cause confusion at times. Please be patient with me.

The airport in this story is based off of the Aeropuerto Madrid Barajas, which actually has the rainbow pillars I mention in the story. If you’re interesting in seeing this, look it up, or check out this photo I found on google, I think it captures it very well: https://www.google.com/search?q=madrid+barajas+aeropuerto&tbm=isch&hl=es&chips=q:madrid+barajas+aeropuerto,g_1:estructura:cYw6VCRfNIE%3D&prmd=minv&rlz=1C9BKJA_enUS833US833&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjn7O740MHuAhWIA98KHSteBFwQ4lYoA3oECAEQCg&biw=1024&bih=653#imgrc=jsbSQRHH2cSVhM 

~~~

Morty came through the portal, followed by his grandfather, and immediately focused his attention on his surroundings. Wow. It had been a while since he’d been out with the man, and even longer since he’d seen a place more crowded and diverse than this one.

It had to be an airport or something. Yeah, an alien airport. It was long, had a tall ceiling, and the echoes of thousands of different creatures scurrying to where they belonged.

Ha, Morty thought as he laughed to himself. If his grandfather had heard his choice of words he’d be getting a lecture about now on how ‘no one belongs anywhere’ or something.

He scoffed to himself again, but honestly, the place really was amazing. The airport was split into two halves, separated by large colored beams that stretched from the very beginning all the way to the end. Each color was slightly different from the last, resulting in a giant rainbow of bars that spanned the whole place.

Each color was coded as well, a system of direction, though quite an unusual one. The rainbow started at the front, with the shades of red, you knew you were at the baggage section. The first step after entering. After a few shades of middle oranges, came the yellow, the bathrooms and rest stops. Mostly just benches. Morty stopped. 

No, there was something else. Rick had told him that under no circumstances is he to ever go near that part. Geez, he’d almost forgotten already. He made a mental note to himself: do not enter yellow! Before continuing his observations.

More shades of blues and greens filled the rest of the airport, as purple was the last landmark. Purple was boarding, waiting, and taking off.

It was actually a pretty good system. Everybody knew the rainbow, no matter what language they spoke or where they came from. They all knew that if you start at red, you finish at purple. It was brilliant. If only they had things like this on earth!

Unfortunately, after taking in all the beauty, Morty knew the real reason Rick had brought him there. The place had been blocking travel for certain kinds of creatures, and those creatures were the ones who traded Rick money for some of his stuff, and he intended to fix it. He had spent hours and hours making some mechanism (that Morty didn’t fully understand) that he would sneak into the airport and connect to their machines. It would cause them to malfunction, only slightly, allowing all to travel without being stopped, yet subtly so that the error wouldn’t be noticed and corrected.

Either way, Rick had been ignoring him recently, busy with his own work, so he was glad to be able to go with him. Even if he didn’t have much confidence in being able to help.

But as Morty should have figured out earlier, there wasn’t much that could slip by Rick. The truth was he knew Morty was feeling that way, so he just decided to bring him along for the ride. As long as he didn’t cause any trouble.

Once they were finally on the move, Rick brought him to a room at the very beginning of the place, so early on it didn’t even have a color code. In fact, the more Morty looked at it, the more he realized they probably weren’t supposed to be there at all. It was just tan, dull, and had a big, bold sign on the door. He couldn’t read the language, but it didn’t take too much to figure out it probably said employees only. There were creatures around the area, but no one watching, and as long ad they didn’t make any loud noises or attract anyone’s attention, they would probably be fine.

They entered quickly, making sure they were alone, and Rick began to explain to him what they were doing.

It was an employee closet, and they were changing their clothes to fit in as workers, not customers. His grandfather explained it as trying to ‘blend in’ or ‘not look suspicious’ but Morty knew that was just sweet talk for something they definitely shouldn’t be doing. Oh well, wouldn’t be the first time.

Morty took in everything around him as he changed into the uniform. Alien clothes were weird to say the least. Rick had finished changing, and noticed his grandson staring in awe, and chuckled.

“Pretty cool, huh Morty?”

Morty simply nodded his head as they began to walk out again. He kept his eyes on the countless racks of the same outfit, over and over again, which was not the best idea because he hadn’t noticed the pile of old hangers that was left out on the floor.

Morty had tripped over them within a second, and as he grabbed onto the closest thing to his grip as to not fall, he took down an entire rack of uniforms with him.  
The sound echoed louder than a gunshot would have in the place. Clothes went flying, broken rack bars, and hangers. Oh, and Morty too. They all went down in one klutzy move.

Rick yelled for a second, just a quick sentence in anger, but Morty hadn’t really heard what he said through the small rush of fear he got from falling.

He stood up again as quickly as he could, and Rick just rolled his eyes and attempted to sloppily clean up his grandson’s mess. As long as nobody noticed, it didn’t really matter anyway.

After a couple seconds of cleanup, Rick laughed to himself at the incident and muttered, “it’s ok, Morty, don’t—don’t worry about it.” He then collected a guilty Morty to go back out so they could just finish the job and go home.

As soon as they’d closed the door behind them, a worker approached them, obviously eyeing them suspiciously, and asked if everything was alright.  
Rick assured him that everything was fine, and as the man began to doubt if the two really worked there, he asked if they’d changed their clothes.

“Of course not,” Rick convinced him. The man knew clearly that something was wrong, but left as he couldn’t really prove it. 

Rick had started sweating a bit because he hadn’t expected anyone to be suspicious so early on in the mission, but hey, sometimes things went wrong, and it could still work out. So he just let it slide.

He gathered Morty and continued on his mission, looking around for any way he could possibly get to work on one of their machines. Upon looking around, he noticed a worker at his desk, machine and all, and about a million angry customers in line waiting for him. This was his chance.

Rick took an eager step towards the man when he remembered his grandson. He was supposed to fit in with the rest of the staff, but Rick knew he would need something to do to stay out of trouble.

He looked around further and there was a random creature staring down at a little book in his hands, probably his passport. Rick knew the creature. Wouldn’t be the best acquaintance for his grandson, but he would only take a minute.

He informed Morty of his plans, and pointed out the man he was to talk to. The only instructions given were ‘try not to stand out’ and ‘don’t tell him your species’, and after a simple, “yeah, uh-huh, sure” from Morty, Rick was off to his little plan.

Morty stayed in place for a second, a bit nervous, but nothing new to him. He had no real desire to start a conversation with this random alien, but especially with how things were going for him lately, he knew it was best to listen to Rick.

So he went up to the man and opened his mouth to speak. Shit, what can he possibly say? He couldn’t ask if he needed any help, because Morty couldn’t help him.

As the two stared in awkward silence for a moment, Morty noticed the man was really eyeing him. Morty had been used to seeing aliens for a while, but he assumed this guy hadn’t.

“Wow…” the man broke the silence before Morty even got in a word. “What creature are you?”

Morty stuttered for a second before choking out “A human.” This was the most awkward encounter he’d ever had with an alien, by far. And that was not an easy thing to achieve for Morty.

The man seemed to have his eyes fixed on Morty’s mouth as he spoke. The two stayed in silence for a few more seconds as Morty stared at the man’s bulging green eyes, and the man his mouth. God, he was gonna kill Rick for putting him in this situation.

He was about to turn back. He’d decided ‘to hell with Rick!’ when the man broke the silence again by commenting,

“Your tongue is so small!”

“What?” Morty stopped for a second at the weird comment. This was enough of Rick’s bullshit for one day. “Well how’s your tongue?”

Morty started to feel weird as the guy rolled out his incredibly long tongue. It was as if he was falling asleep. He took a step back in alarm, not one sensible thought going through his mind, and then he became confused.

He could hear voices he could no longer understand, and all the colors around him started to swirl, then darken, then turn black. Shit, he was fainting. How did this even happen?

Morty’s limp body hit the floor with the hugest THUD and echo his grandfather had ever heard.

It turned the heads of a whole angry line and airport of people as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about.

Rick finally noticed that, oh, it was his grandson on the floor, and he was pissed. He had really earned the worker’s trust when Morty went down. He almost had his hands on that machine! Way to not make a scene, Morty!

The worker took his glance off of Morty across the floor to acknowledge how similar he looked to Rick. Whatever that boy on the floor was doing, Rick was probably involved.

It didn’t matter anyway, though. Either way, Rick had to part from the man to tend to Morty. God dammit, why did he even bring him?

Rick walked away from the machine he’d worked so hard to arrive at, and the unamused expression on his face indicated to all the others that they carry on again with their own business, which they did.

He approached his grandson, knocked out and all, and that damn alien that still stood with him. He reached in his pocket for his portal gun, planning to threaten the man away, when he remembered he’d left it in his jacket back in the employee closet. Rick grunted a bit, which was enough for the man to get the idea, and he scurried away immediately as Rick grabbed his grandson’s wrist and yanked him up.

He carried him in his arms surprisingly gently for how pissed he really was. He just looked down at him as he walked as far away from the scene he could manage as to not cause any more suspicions.

~~

Morty woke up slowly, aware that he was in his grandfather’s lap, but not aware of his surroundings. He opened his squinty eyes just a bit more, trying to make out the sounds around him when something woke him up a bit.

“Good morning, Morty.” It was sarcastic as hell. Rick must’ve been pissed. But Morty wasn’t exactly sure yet what had actually happened.

“Rick, I—I… what happened?” 

It was a simple question, but it took a lot of effort, because truthfully, Morty felt like shit. His head was pounding, he was dizzy, and he still didn’t know why he fainted.  
“I’ll tell you what happened—eeuuggh—Morty. You fucked up my mission. I was so close to getting to that machine, Morty. All I asked of you was to—to talk to that guy, and not tell him your species. Those creatures, they—they recognize us humans, and they’ll knock you out with their tongue, Morty. But only if you let them. Did you not hear me ask you not to say your species?” Rick kept his arms around his grandson as he waited for his response.

His last sentence had changed tones completely, and it finally began to sink into Morty what had happened. It was his own fault again. His screw up.

Rick noticed the change in his attitude immediately when he realized it was his own fault, and simply muttered “mm-hm” in response to Morty’s horror as he continued what he was doing. Wait, what was he doing?

Morty finally had woken up enough to realize, and his headache was dying down already. Must’ve been a side effect of whatever that man poisoned him with. Anyway, Rick was sitting at a table, talking, with a million other people.

Morty felt awkward once he realized they had company, and squirmed a bit until Rick released his arms and he could get out of his lap.

“Aw geez, Rick, I’m sorry, I’ll try not to mess anything else up—”

“You better. I’m pretty annoyed with you right now, Morty. That was a direct order you disobeyed.”

Morty’s face reddened a bit as he simply nodded. It was embarrassing to be scolded in front of people, even though they were all talking to each other, and no one was really paying any attention to them.

Morty sat down in the empty seat next to Rick. The seat was at the end of the table, and Morty made the good decision to just stay quiet and out of the way for once.

This was the end of adventures. There was no doubt in his mind.

His mind took him more and more away from the conversation until he felt as if he was barely there at all. He was just a ghost in the background, listening. No one paid any attention to him, not even Rick.

Looking from afar, Morty noticed that for the first time in hours that day Rick seemed to be actually enjoying himself. But why? Because he was joking with everyone else. Everyone except Morty.

He really was a screw up. The only time Rick had fun was when he wasn’t there to burden him.

The whole situation made Morty feel small, he didn’t want to be the only thing stopping Rick from having fun. But looking at the day’s events, he obviously didn’t fit into that.

His eyes started to tear at that thought. Somehow it was Morty’s own mind the one that insulted him the most. He looked back down at the table, determined not to cry. God, why was he being such a baby today?

The last thing he wanted to do was make himself into another spectacle, so as the first tear slipped onto his cheek he stood up and ran. He thanked his lucky stars that he had the end seat, because no one even noticed or paid any attention to it.

He managed to close the door behind him quiet enough not to cause a scene (again), and he stood in the hallway contemplating his next move through tears.

Rick hadn’t even noticed he left. He was useless. He wanted to run, but had no place to go. So he sat right outside the door, listening to the distant conversation but only being able to hear a small piece of what they were saying.

Rick had just discovered that another worker had a machine malfunction and was offering a great prize for its fix. Rick wouldn’t be able to plant his mischievous device on this specific machine, but the reward would be enough to possibly enter VIP, and from there he could certainly plant it. This was great news! He had a second chance after Morty’s mess up!

Morty sighed in relief, hoping his grandfather would allow him to come on some more of the future adventures. He probably wouldn’t be off the hook from today, at least not for a while, but just the thought that things would go back to normal were oddly comforting for him. He just needed to get through today.

A couple more lonely minutes of Morty torturing himself for the recent events, and another creature (thankfully not similar to the last) passed by him and asked why he was so upset. 

‘Guess there more species out there that cry like humans’ Morty thought.

So Morty explained to him (and his beautiful ass shiny hair) everything that brought him to where he was then. How Rick had abandoned him for the last, like, 20 adventures and that he really felt forgotten. And now that he came on another one all he did was mess things up.

The creature stopped, thought about it for a second, and said, “Wow. Sounds like he’s attention depriving you. Maybe get him to notice you somehow.”

That would be the worst advice Morty had ever received, but he was shocked at the analysis. And just as he was about to ask the man what he meant or how to do that, they heard a loud beeping sound, and the man yelled, “That’s my flight! I got to go! Nice meeting you though, Morgy!”

And with that, he was gone into the distance, headed to the final purple section of the airport.

To be realistic, the advice was super shallow, and definitely one-sided. The man really knew nothing about either of them, but Morty was out of ideas. He laughed at the name the man had called him, but was actually considering the horrible advice he was given by him. But how would he get his attention?

Morty looked up for the first time and he couldn’t believe where he was! He hadn’t noticed the path they took because he was (ahem) unconscious, but they were in front of the yellow section!

The section had a big ledge that you’d have to climb up to enter, a yellow ceiling, and a lot of people inside. He didn’t see a door.

He got up, and looked in the window of the room Rick was in. Again, happy, talking, and oh so very distracted. This was the perfect opportunity to call his attention.

Morty hadn’t realized how much this random guy’s bad advice had gotten to him until he stood up, nerves a mess, and made his way over to the ledge.

He grabbed his hands on the edge, and hurtled himself on top, where he could see everything, but had technically not entered the room yet.

Wow. He really could see everything. The people inside, most smoking (although he didn’t smell anything), but nothing else seemed to be off about the room. He even seemed to fit in. Everyone wore yellow. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. All yellow. There was even some weird furniture that Morty didn’t recognize, but he assumed they were probably benches. Again, yellow.

Nobody reacted to him, but after taking everything in for about five seconds, he started to wonder if maybe there was a serious reason why Rick didn’t want him there. Maybe it was actually dangerous!

He looked at the material of the ledge he was on, wondering if maybe they’d move and crush him to pieces or something, but they seemed pretty sturdy. So what was so dangerous? Why wasn’t he allowed to go?

Morty didn’t know, but he got a really uneasy feeling that there still might be something he was missing. He was about to back down when he was grabbed violently and pulled off of his spot.

The second he was in the air—barely off the ledge—the floor and ceiling curled and crushed in, catching only his pinky as he was removed from the area.

Shit, he was right. The walls did move. Oops. He fell down on the floor, his heart pounding and ears ringing, and looked up at the unknown man that had saved his life.

His finger was on fire, feeling warmer and warmer as the blood escaped, and was starting to swell really bad. He looked up at the man and started crying. He didn’t even say thank you. He just cried. He was sobbing at how badly he’d scared himself and how close to dying he had been.

Morty put his hand out in front of his face to reveal to himself his limp purple pinky as heard a startling scream, “HOLY SHIT”

It was his grandfather. He was dead. This was the end of adventures. Morty kept his head down as to not look Rick in the eyes when he came to throttle him.

Rick ran over and threw his arms around Morty on the floor. The man who’d saved him just watched.

Rick began to scream “THANK YOU THANK YOU!”, directed at the man but refusing to let go of his grandson. And as Morty began to think, just for a second, that he couldn’t feel any more guilty, he noticed his grandfather’s voice was breaking.

He stood up with Morty, lifting him up, and looked at the guy who’d saved his grandson. He was obviously broke and in rags. 

Rick, still in shock, thanked the man a million times and asked where he was flying to and if he could help him with anything in the world. 

The man explained that he’d only been saying goodbye to his brothers that were flying, because he didn’t have nearly enough money to pay for a flight to see his mother. His sick mother. He had said goodbye to his brothers near the red bagging area, and was walking through to the purple to watch their flight take off when he caught Morty on the infamous ledge. Of course, he’d ran the best he could for an older man, and actually managed to save him with only a minor injury.

The man informed Rick of the planet his brothers were flying to when Rick asked, and then he pulled a giant stone out of his pocket.

Holy crap! It’s the stone he won for fixing the machine! He must’ve already gone and was coming back when Morty went up on that ledge. Guess he didn’t see him.  
Morty stopped for a second though, how could he be giving this man the stone he needed so much? This mission was really important to Rick and Morty knew it.

But sure enough, with the stone he’d worked so hard for, he bought the man a same day direct flight to see his mother, as well as new clothes and the bare minimum necessities to fly comfortably. After that, the stone was gone. It had taken the whole day to retrieve and it was gone within a one second payment because of another one of Morty’s screw ups.

And after a million thank you’s from a shaken up Rick, the man was gone, and the two remained, barely alone, but failing to pay any attention to the crowd they’d gathered. Rick did not loosen his grip on the boy.

Rick, eyeing his grandson's purple finger, yelled into the crowd “Does anyone here have any bandages?!” and one man stepped up. He was a doctor, who seemed to have enough emergency supplies. He handed Rick exactly what he needed to tend to Mortys sore finger.

So Rick set him down, still seeing how scared and upset his grandson was. He straightened his pinky and as Morty winced and closed his eyes, Rick whispered a soothing “easy, Morty, it’s ok” before bandaging him up and lifting him into his arms again. Morty was really crying hard. He hadn’t cried that hard since lambs to the cosmic slaughter. And this was in public. God, he was gonna beat himself up for this later. 

Oh wait, he didn’t need to. Rick would take care of that for him.

Morty was still crying but unbeknownst to Rick, it wasn’t from pain from his finger. It was knowing how much he’d screwed up and disappointed his grandfather (again) and how after this adventures with him were as good as done.

Rick dismissed the crowd, although one had managed to help them, to go back to their own business and not stare. Once he was alone with Morty he just started walking and Morty didn’t dare ask to where.

He held him tight all the way until they reached the basement of the airport, which had been abandoned for many years, and had some nice separate rooms that were great for privacy.

It was dusty, dirty, and cold down there, and it was the first thing that came to Mortys attention since the incident.

“Rick, w-what are we doing down here?”

“I just need to—to relax after what happened, and I can’t— there’s no way I can drive home like this.”

Morty buried his face in his neck again, thinking Rick was finished.

“Then, we—we’re gonna have a little talk about you not obeying me, Morty.”

Morty’s head perked up at that.

“W-What do you mean ‘a talk’ Rick? If y-you’re gonna tell me no more adventures, I… I understand, but—”

Rick cut him off. “Morty. I will talk with you about this in a few minutes. But right now I just need to calm down.”

So Rick reached a spot in a private room, where he sat down on an old dusty bench, Morty tight in his arms, and revisioned the incident of his grandson about to be crushed about a hundred times in his head. Neither said anything.

Within a couple minutes, Morty had settled down from the incident, and in a few more, Rick had too. Well, just enough so they could ‘talk.’

Rick finally grabbed Morty by the hips, and lifted him up and off his lap, keeping gentle hold of his grandson’s wrist. It was almost comforting in a way. Almost.

“Tell me everything that happened and why you—why you were on that ledge I told you to never go near.” 

Morty thought over the truth in his head briefly, and realized how ridiculous it sounded. Was it really just that he wanted his attention? Or could he perhaps somehow blame that guy for his horrible advice? 

No, not really. It was a good try though.

He looked up into Rick's eyes, expecting anger, and saw concern. It was slight, but it was there. It was the type of look that tried to look firm, but failed miserably. He could have told him the truth right there, and Rick might have felt a little bad for him, but he just couldn’t.

“Rick, I, I just went to go to the bathroom, and I… I saw this weird room and—and I totally forgot you told me not to go in there and I… I don’t know Rick… I was just curious. It just l-looked so weird so I… I went in.”

Morty started to ramble. It was a pathetic lie.

“And I heard what those guys told you about how valuable the crystal was and how much it meant to you and I messed it all up and I was wrong and I’m so sorry! I know you’re gonna take away our adventures and I don’t blame you and I’m sorry I couldn’t be better so just—”

“Morty.” Rick cut him off. “I’m not taking away our adventures. You disobeyed me today multiple times, and you will be punished for it, but I’m sorry you got hurt and I-I should have been watching you better.”

Morty stopped and was shocked. So Rick didn’t entirely blame him? How? It was so obviously his fault. Morty had barely even noticed that the word “punish” was thrown in there.

Rick saw the look on his grandson’s face and continued. “Yes, Morty, I’m—I’m giving you another chance, but you’ll be getting a punishment from me. You will do exactly as I say, And after that you’ll think—you’ll think twice before disobeying again.”

Rick looked at Morty’s blank expression, as if he were trying to comprehend everything at once, and asked, “Am I clear?

Morty nodded before he realized what was said.

“Wait, w-what kind of punishment?”

“I’m going to spank you, Morty.”

It was said so simply and straightforward, and just like that, Morty was both relieved and terrified. He was relieved because Rick would forgive him, and at least they wouldn’t be apart for any longer, Morty couldn’t take that at this point. But he was terrified because he had never been spanked before and he didn’t even know what it entailed. He couldn’t imagine it would hurt too bad, but he’d already been humiliated enough for one day.

“So,” Rick continued, “Did you really just go towards that room out of curiosity, or was it something else?”

Morty nodded and then continued to look down at the floor again. Rick reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. 

Morty’s heart started racing as he realized he was getting closer to being put in position, but he knew it was deserved, so did nothing to try and stop it.

But Rick let go of him and spoke softly. “Ok, Morty, I want you to come down and get over my lap now,” he patted his thighs and looked up patiently at his grandson.

Oh, hell no. Hell no. This was really happening.

Morty looked up at Rick. His poor grandson’s face was still sticky from crying. Morty exhaled again. How did he get himself into this situation? 

But he complied. He bent down, leaned his hands on Rick’s left thigh, and lowered himself into position, hands in front of him.

His legs dangled behind him as he felt Rick shuffle him until he locked in place. Somehow being face-down made him feel so helpless, even more than he’d felt before. Dammit, why couldn’t he just listen to Rick?

He felt a hand go down on his back and was preparing himself for a swat when Rick spoke.

“Now, Morty, I’m gonna ask you again, and you will respond to me with words this time. Did you go to that room out of curiosity, or was it something else?”

Morty exhaled. “I went out of curiosity.”

“Ok.” The response was short and simple, and then the spanking started.  
The first swat was hard and opened Mortys eyes quick. Shit. This wasn’t to humiliate him, this was painful. How could he be so stupid?

Swats two, three, and four landed quickly after as Morty sucked in air. He squirmed a little bit, which worried Rick because he’d barely started.

Rick continued, spanking him hard and fast from the top of his butt to the bottom, then attacking his upper and mid thighs. He was still on round one when Morty’s breathing got raspy and he was already visibly upset.

“Breathe, Morty! Just breathe! You’re gonna be ok!”

That was the last comforting thing that Rick would say to him for a long time. If only Morty knew he would have savored it a bit more.

His pants actually provided him a bit of extra protection, not that it made a big difference for Morty. He was in red hot pain.

A couple more rounds up and down his butt and thighs, and Morty was a whimpering mess over his lap. Rick was satisfied with his work, and leaned Morty forward, bringing down his hard hand over the boy’s sore sit spots over and over until he was limp and sobbing.

Then, faster than Morty could process, he was brought back up, standing in front of his grandfather between his legs. His hand went to his face, in front of his mouth as he sobbed, and Rick just stared at him, giving him a couple seconds to calm down before he spoke.

It actually did scare Rick that Morty was crying like this. He wasn’t really a crier, not at all. One time he'd even gone through two broken legs without a single tear. It just wasn’t like him. It worried Rick that something else might be bothering his grandson, though that still wouldn’t change the fact that he needed to go through with this.

After a few moments, Morty began to calm, just a bit, because it was finally over and he was brought back up. That’s what he thought, anyway.

Morty, convinced his punishment had ended, began to apologize to Rick again before he was cut off.

“Now, Morty, I’ll let you try this as many times as you need. Did you go to the yellow room out of curiosity, or was it something else?”

Morty looked down immediately at the question. Rick just kept insisting! But he knew he had to stick with his answer or risk getting into more trouble, so once again, he started, “it was out of c—”

“Morty. Don’t lie to me again. You won’t like the results. Now tell me the truth so we can finally start your spanking. Why did you blatantly disobey my orders?”

Oh my god, he always knew.

“Start my spanking?! Rick, you already—”

“Morty, listen to me.” His grandfather pulled him closer. It scared Morty for a second but truthfully Rick was just trying to give Morty another chance before he had to spank him more.

“I know you didn’t only go out of curiosity, Morty. You lied to me. That’s all I’ve spanked you for, for lying. So I want you to tell me the truth, why you really went over there, and then I’m gonna spank you for disobeying. If you lie to me again, you will end up right back here in five minutes, so don’t bother.”

Mortys tears renewed as he looked up to his grandfather to finally tell him the truth. God, he didn’t want to, but he had no choice. There was no way around this.

Looking directly into Rick's firm eyes, Morty choked out his answer among tears.

“Ok, Rick, I… I wanted your attention. I needed it, Rick. I needed you to notice me somehow, I guess…”

Morty paused again as Rick’s face showed no sympathy.

“It’s just you’ve been so… busy or something—I don’t know, Rick, I don’t know… It was really, really stupid of me and I was just trying to make sure you wouldn’t forget about me again—”

“I never forgot about you, Morty. And I knew you were feeling that way. That’s why I brought you today. It— that’s the only reason. That’s why I didn’t have any job for you. And I’m glad you finally told the truth, but your feelings don’t excuse you disobeying my direct orders.”

Morty exhaled, closed his eyes and let a tear fall. Rick was right. That was completely unacceptable of him. Rick rolled his eyes and muttered an unamused “yeah” in response to his grandson’s crying before pulling him once again to his right side, and then bending him over his knee.

Rick started again immediately with a rain of sharp swats to the top of Morty’s right cheek, landed about three or four in the same place, and then gradually moved lower. 

He held a hand firmly on his back as to ensure that his grandson’s breathing hadn’t gotten too raspy yet, because god dammit he was worried about him whether he deserved it or not!

A couple more slaps and yelps from his grandson and he was satisfied, moving back to the top to start over on the left side. He was eager to scold the boy, but he wanted some fresh tears first. They always seemed to tame any sarcastic or defensive comments. So he tightened his grip on his back, and spanked him over and over and over in the same spot, the top of his butt, until he finally heard his groan.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh!” He waited for a couple tears to fall and then started on his lecture.

“You, Morty,” SWAT “have been a very bad boy today.” SWAT SWAT

Morty yelled out again.

“You ruined my mission,” SWAT “disobeyed my orders,” SWAT “and worst of all,” SWAT SWAT “you put yourself in danger.” SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Rick spoke over Morty’s cries. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

He paused the spanking, hand raised in the air, and waited for a response.

“I’m soooorrrrrrryyyyyy!”

Rick snickered. Morty sure sounded like a mess.

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t know, Morty, I’m not too convinced.” He laid a set of about eleven or twelve more swats before he asked, “How can I be sure you won’t do it again?”

“Riiiiiick I won’t! Owwww! I woooon’t I swear!”

Morty was sobbing hard when his speech was interrupted with another slap. Rick paused again, just for a brief second, to rub his grandson’s back after messing with him.

“Haha, ok Morty, save your breath, you’re gonna need it.”

With that, the punishment resumed again, uninterrupted, as Rick began to attack his thighs, up and down, just as he’d done with his backside.

Morty continued crying loud, occasionally trying to lift himself. But every time he tried to struggle he was answered with an unusually hard SMACK that convinced him again to obey and stay in place. Once he was pushed down again, he attempted to look back and see the onslaught, but could never manage to see past his sweaty, shaking hand. Yes, his hand was lingering somewhere near his butt, not daring enough to try and cover it, just lingering, out of instinct maybe.

About two more full, burning sets of swats and Morty was shaking and yelling like he was being killed. It was upsetting to Rick, even though he didn’t show it. He decided to speed things up, raining down the swats faster and longer. With Morty sounding like that he just wanted to finish.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

“Rick, pleeeeease! You’re—you’re hurting me, it—”

SWAT

“Owwww! *sobbing* Rick, it hhhuuurts! It hurts sooo bad!”

Nothing from Rick, just more swats.

“Owww!”

Morty was interrupted, again, and his crying only got louder and louder. He kicked out his leg only once, and in response, Rick punished him with almost full force before warning him to stop kicking at once.

Morty was really getting to his breaking point, and for as smart as his grandfather was, he really overlooked that. Maybe he overestimated his grandson's strength, but he was really brutalizing poor Morty. It took him all his willpower in the world not to kick again, and he felt like he could barely breathe. His grandfather had been monitoring that earlier, but perhaps in the mess of tears and emotions, he’d forgotten. Big mistake.

As Morty was gasping for air, another particularly hard swat landed, and threw him immediately past his limit. All of a sudden, he was screaming and pushing with all his might to get off his grandfather’s lap, and from taking Rick by surprise, he actually managed to free himself. He yanked himself away from Rick as he felt his cruel hands try to keep their grip on him. 

Once he was standing, that was it, he needed to get as far away from Rick as possible. So he ran. He was slow, sore, and in pain, but he got a good amount of feet away before he heard,

“Freeze!”

It was Rick, and it was loud. He wasn’t joking around. Morty wasn’t sure what it was, maybe his last instinct trying to keep him alive, or maybe he really did have a sense of self preservation. Either way, he stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at Rick, rubbing the impossibly deep sting out of his butt. Rick was still sitting down. He hadn’t even moved. The look on his face was so bored and indifferent it was painful to Morty. Rick looked into his grandson’s wet, scared eyes, and was about to speak when Morty interrupted him.

“Rick, wait!”

Rick still didn’t move. He looked at Morty in curiosity, thinking ‘what could he possibly say in defense of this one?!’

Morty was sobbing and dizzy, but he knew if he fainted, he would be back in Rick’s hands in a minute, so he needed to think of something, and quick.

“Rick, I… I’m sorry I got up, but… it… it hurt a lot m-more than I expected…”

Well, that was just the stupidest thing that could’ve come out of his mouth. Of course it hurt more than he’d expected. It was a spanking. Rick wasn’t gonna feel bad for that one.

“Morty, you’re about three—eeuugh—three seconds away from being dead.” The word “dead” echoed in Morty’s head, and when he saw Rick stand up he almost threw up.

“I’m gonna give you one more chance, Morty, to come back over here. Y-You won’t like what happens if I have to come get you.”

Morty’s heart jumped and he felt it booming in his ears as he realized how bad he’d worsened the situation. A million excuses ran through his head to try on his grandfather, natural instincts, begging, pleading, guilt perhaps. But since Rick had stood up off the bench, he’d been panicking, and all that came out of his mouth was a small “Riiiick owwwww..!” that went through his grandfather’s heart like a knife.

Jesus Christ, he wanted to comfort him. But how could he finish the punishment if he kept breaking the rules?

A panicked Morty began to step back again, just for a second, when Rick finally made a move and went to him. He grabbed his wrist, tight, and to his surprise, Morty didn’t pull away again. Instead, he jumped towards Rick, wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face in his shirt.

With the word ‘dead’ still going through his mind, his crying renewed and he started to beg his grandfather, “P-Please don’t kill me! Don’t kill me Riiick! *sobbing* I’m so sorryyyy!”

Oh, no. He couldn’t spank him anymore. Not like this. How could he actually think he would kill him?

“Ok, Morty,” Rick bent down to his level and wrapped his arms around him in return, “I’m not gonna kill you, buddy, calm down.”

Morty didn’t stop his sobbing. He simply leaned further into Rick to cry it out.

Rick kept his grip tight on the boy as he wondered what he’d do with him. If he stopped the punishment now, that would just prove to him that enough begging and protesting would do the trick. Not something to encourage. But if he kept going, geez, maybe the kid really couldn’t take it.

After about a minute of Rick thinking and shushing his grandson, he decided that at least for now, he needed a break.

So he announced to Morty that he would be taking him back to the old bench, not for a spanking, but for a break. Let both of them calm down before anything.

He picked up his grandson and carried him all the way back over to the bench as Morty cried into his neck. God, Rick would’ve given anything to know what was going through his grandson's mind. Did he really think he was in danger? That Rick would kill him?

He sat down with Morty on his lap, and began to gently rub his back as he listened to his cries.

After about thirty more seconds of nothing but his grandson’s cries echoing in the airport basement, Rick began to speak to him soothingly, although nothing really that Morty could make out. His mind was focused on not getting another spanking, not whatever bullshit Rick was probably saying.

As Morty failed to respond to Rick’s words, he finally realized he was probably still in a daze from the scare of another spanking, so he patted him on the shoulder, and spoke to him a little louder.

“Hey, Morty,” he loosened his grip just a little bit, not intending to scare him. “I want you to tell me something, buddy.”

Oh no, not again. Was he serious gonna make him admit something else? Now?

Morty shifted a bit, just enough so his head was out of his grandfather’s neck, and looked at Rick. Just enough to let him know he wasn’t ignoring him again.

“Did you really think I was gonna kill you, Morty?”

“Rick…” Morty responded, almost sounding annoyed. He didn’t want Rick to make a big deal of whatever he said when he was upset.

“No, no, no. Don't you Rick me. I’m not gonna just blow it off. I’ve never heard you talk like that before, and I want to make sure you don’t actually think that before we move on.”

Move on? Already?!

“Rick, you’re not really gonna spank me more, are you?” Morty clung to his grandfather again, hoping it might cause even a shred of pity. “I swear I’m not gonna—I won’t disobey you again.”

“That’s not what I asked you, Morty.”

Morty loosened his grip.

“Did you really think I would kill you?”

Morty sighed. “No, Rick… I was not—I was just freaking out. You just—you get so mad sometimes.. And the people, the people you’re mad at, they—they don’t have a good time usually.”

Morty chuckled for the first time in a while, causing Rick to do the same. He put his head back down on his grandfather’s shoulder.

“That’s true, Morty, but I’d never do it to you, I mean that. Guess it—eeeuugh—makes you lucky. You’re the only—the only little asshole that could get away with half the shit you pull.”

Morty laughed again, and Rick took that as his cue.

“Alright, buddy, glad you’re finally feeling better, but unfortunately we do need to finish here.”

Morty closed his eyes and exhaled. He could do this. He just needed to do as Rick said. It had to be over eventually.

Rick stood up and released his grip on Morty. Morty let go of his grandfather in response, determined to stay strong. His ass hurt, but he wiped his face, and looked back up at Rick awaiting his instructions.

Morty’s heart sunk when Rick reached down and unbuckled his belt. He was already sore enough from the first round, and now he had to worry about what a belt would feel like on top of everything.

“I’m sorry Rick.”

Rick looked up mid removing his belt. He was a bit surprised to hear his grandson speak, but as long as he wasn’t fighting him Rick didn’t care.

“Yeah well, me too, kid.” Rick pulled his belt out in his hands, and stepped briefly to the side so his grandson was standing in front of the bench. He was about to speak when Morty interrupted him again.

“Please don’t use the belt.”

Ok, that really pushed Rick over the edge. He technically wasn’t fighting Rick on this, just begging. But Morty knew Rick wouldn’t change his mind about this, so why did he keep going? Was he just stalling?

“Morty do you think I’m enjoying this? Do you think I—I get a sick kick out of punishing you? You think I like to see you jumping up and crying, or—or hear you whining? Everything I tell you has a reason, Morty, I don’t know if you realize—can you seriously not understand that? That I’m just trying to keep you alive?”

Morty crossed his arms, and Rick stuttered again and paused for a second before continuing. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself, Morty. When I tell you no I damn right mean it. Now I want you to get your ass over the side of that bench—I… I’m disappointed in you, Morty.”

Rick saw the change in Morty’s facial expression and body language as he kneeled down and bent himself over the bench. He reached out and grabbed tight onto the other side.

“That’s the best decision you’ve made all day, Morty.”

Rick laughed at the change in his grandson’s behavior, even though it was what he’d been looking for.

Then, with no more delays, Rick raised his arm in the air and swung down fast, listening to the sound of the belt flying through the air and then landing on his grandson.

Morty yelled out on the first hit, because that belt burned. It was way worse than he could have imagined.

The second, third, and fourth hit landed as sudden as the first, and although it was short, it was enough to get Morty crying again.

The belt snapped again, leaving Morty in agony, and then once more in the same spot.

He couldn’t believe Rick was doing this to him. Yeah, he kind of deserved it, he’d agree to that, but he’d been expecting more of a ban from adventures than… well, this.

Morty’s thought was interrupted as his grandfather landed four more blows that had him yelling in pain.

“Next time I tell you” SWAT SWAT SWAT “not to go somewhere” SWAT SWAT SWAT “You. Don’t. Go.” Rick punctuated each word with a firm swat.

“You don’t consider going” SWAT “and you don’t think about going.” SWAT SWAT  
“Do I make myself clear?” SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Morty was squirming and crying out each time Rick whipped him. He was already having a hard time staying in place. He kept his grip on the bench so hard his knuckles were white, and his whole body was shaking.

Rick didn’t fail to notice any of these details, and although he’d never have admitted it, he was sort of surprised how well Morty was able to take this. Holding on with a limp pinky and all, he was almost certain he’d have been jumping out of place by now.

Five more swats landed as Morty attempted to relax. He put his head down and felt the burning slowly fade out of his neck and into his ass as Rick kept swatting.

“Well, Morty?” Rick paused the swats and looked at his grandson. God, was he a mess.

Morty was alarmed when Rick paused to ask him something. Truthfully, he hadn’t been listening at all. He was too focused on the pain and the fight to stay in place to notice whatever cliche Rick was telling him about him misbehaving.

Rick frowned at Morty’s silence.

“Morty… fucking Christ were you even listening?!”

No answer. Morty just let out another cry, and that itself was answer enough for Rick.

“It’s ok, Morty, we’ll just have to start over then.” Rick raised his arm and Morty screamed.

“Rick, no! Wait… I… I was listening… just… need to catch my… my breath!”

Well, Morty was lying, but he sure wasn’t lying about that. Rick decided to play along.

“So what did I tell you, Morty?”

“You…” Morty paused and took a deep breath. “You told me… that if I ever don’t listen to you again, I’ll end up… I’ll end up back here…”

Morty was crying, and as he finished the (improvised) sentence, his hand came off the edge of the bench to rest in front of his mouth as he choked out another cry.

Well, that wasn’t what Rick said at all, but it was true. So Rick was satisfied enough.

“Yes, Morty, you will.”

The next swat hit Morty particularly hard, causing him to curl back and lose position. Apparently he needed both hands to hold him, and one was still busy covering his face.

“Owwwww!” Morty sucked air in, and hadn’t even processed yet that he’d accidentally come out of position.

Without a second to waste, Rick stepped closer to Morty, picked him up, sat down, and laid him once again over his lap.

He wasn’t gonna punish him extra for moving because he knew his grandson and he knew his limits. He had done everything he could to try not to move. At this point he was trying to make the whole thing easier for poor Morty.

Morty was hysterical and in a daze and hadn’t even noticed what Rick had done until he dropped one knee and leaned Morty forward, bringing down his nasty belt as hard as he could on his sensitive sit spots and thighs.

Morty screamed again, followed by his almost unbroken sobs, and his arms flung behind him in instinct to cover himself as he begged his grandfather.

“Rick pleeeease! It hurts sooo bad, Rick, I can’t… can’t take it anymore!”

Rick paused again, but said nothing in response to his grandson’s crying. He just looked down at him with pity. He did deserve to be punished for such blatant disobedience, but somehow the whole emotional scene plus Morty’s hurt finger made Rick sick to his stomach.

“Grandpa… please…I—I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Grandpa? Boy, was he sucking up hard. Rick could count on one hand how many times Morty had called him grandpa before. Rick sat in silence for a couple more seconds with his sobbing boy, studying him.

Morty was shaking so hard it was actually starting to worry Rick. It was a sad sight for him, but it would’ve been an even sadder sight if he were burying him right now because of his stupidities. 

‘No.’ Rick thought as he eyed his bandaged little finger. He would never risk him dying ever again.

“I know the spanking hurts, but how much do you think it would’ve hurt me if you’d died up there?”

Rick didn’t spank him again, he just waited.

“I’m sorrrry!”

“Are you, Morty? Cause I still haven’t heard why the fuck you decided to disobey me.”

Wait, why did he disobey him? Morty thought for a moment. Oh right, it was that guy. That damn guy and his damn beautiful hair ruined Morty’s life.

It was his own decision, yet somehow Morty still blamed the man. He knew nothing of the situation, yet somehow he spoke his total bullshit with such... confidence… 

Nah, Morty was just gullible.

“I just, I wanted to—owwww—get your attention! It…was stupid, Rick, I’m sorry!”

Well, it was true and it wasn’t. Morty wouldn’t have thought of that one on his own, but it was believable enough to Rick. Morty just wasn’t in the mood right then for a lecture on how everyone in the universe, including him, was an idiot.

“Never again, Morty,” Rick said as he finally laid down the belt. Morty took a second to breathe at the realization that he was probably, at least somewhat, close to finishing his punishment.

Rick decided not to use the belt as he finished his final ten blows. The strength he used made up for that decision, though, as he attacked Morty’s thighs and sit spots.

Morty leaned forward and bawled. He was limp as Rick raised his thigh back up to its original position, and this indicated to Morty that he was in fact finished. Rick was almost as relieved as Morty to be done with this cruelty.

“Ok, Morty…” Rick shushed his grandson as he rubbed gentle circles into his back soothingly. Morty just laid limp and cried it out. He didn’t seem to respond to Rick’s soothing words.

“You’re ok, Morty… I’m—I’m so glad you’re safe. You really had me worried back there.”

No response from Morty, just crying, and Rick started to wonder if he knew the punishment had ended.

“Morty…” Rick kept rubbing his back and soft as he could. “It’s ok, Morty. I forgive you. You’re my good boy, my little buddy. I would never want anything to happen to you.”

Nothing. No response. Just more sobbing from poor Morty.

“Jesus Christ, Morty, you’re breaking my heart…”

With that, Rick couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped his rubbing and grabbed his grandson firmly by the shoulders, lifting him up. As soon as Morty was off his lap, he turned and clung to his grandfather tight.

“There you go, Morty. You’re safe now here with me. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I just want to keep you alive and not crushed. I’m sorry it had to be so harsh.”

Morty loosened his tight grip on his grandfather and pulled away fast at what he heard him say. Rick let him go, not forcing him to stay if he didn’t want to, and Morty stood in front of him.

His face was a mess, angry, sticky tears and fresh tears, and his whole body was still shaking as he yelled at his grandfather.

“Y-You know what, Rick?! I—I wish it would’ve crushed me so I wouldn’t disappoint you anymore and—and it probably wouldn’t even make you sad!”

Having said that, Morty’s arm came up to his face as he hid his crying eyes in his elbow as he turned around away from his grandfather and sobbed.

Rick stood up in surprise at Morty’s reaction and walked up and stood behind him. He gently reached his hands out and placed them on his shoulders. He wasn’t gonna force him to be held if he didn’t want to.

“Morty… I would’ve been really sad if that crushed you. I know I don’t always say it, Morty, but you don’t disappoint me. I love you, Morty, I won’t give up on you no matter what you do.”

Rick paused.

“Rick and Morty a hundred years, remember?”

His grandfather’s voice softened and Morty looked back up for the first time at Rick.

“H-How can you say that, Rick? After I—how I messed everything up?!”

He started breathing heavily again and Rick reminded him, softly, to calm down and breathe.

“I ruined—ruined the clothes rack, almost got us… caught, I told the guy what…” Morty took a second to inhale. “Told him what species I was… And lost your machine, and then I—I—you didn’t even notice when I left and I didn’t listen to you and you lost that stupid stone that you worked so hard for! I’m sorry, Rick, but I—you would have been better off without me!”

Rick stopped for a second to think. Morty and him sure had different perspectives of the day!

“Morty… you didn’t screw up the day, buddy, relax. I actually didn’t have too bad a time.”

Morty looked up and Rick in angry confusion.

“Rick… How?”

When Morty looked up finally to question his grandfather, Rick grabbed his arm, pulled it away from his face, and took Morty back into the tight hug they had before.

“Look, Morty, I’ve gone on adventures with lots of people and—they just don’t seem to be too impressed. They all sit there with their—their thumbs up their asses, Morty. Acting like they’ve seen better. I’m so tired of that, Morty. When I go out with you, Morty, you—you’ll be looking at a clothes closet as if it’s amazing. I saw your face back there—your, your reaction. I don’t care if you trip on something, Morty, you really think I can’t deal with that?”

Rick paused to pick up Morty again once he wasn’t struggling in the hug.

“And well, as for your little fainting stunt, I didn’t mind carrying you all the way back, setback or not, it was the only—only peace and quiet I got from you all day. And I did call you when you ran out. If you didn’t hear it, that’s on you.”

Another pause so he could think. What else did Morty say he messed up on? Oh right, the stone.

“And the stone, Morty… That was bullshit anyway—the whole thing was a stretch. I was just trying to save a failed mission at that point. It was my final—my last attempt, and I didn’t need to give it to that guy anyway, I could’ve just thanked him. It was more of me… taking out the trash, Morty, so… don’t worry about it.”

Morty took a second to take it all in, and his response was nothing but a cry. He was still shaking in Rick’s arms as he shushed him, but Rick knew that if anything, it was a cry of relief and that he’d be alright.

“Rick, that… it really hurt…”

“I know, Morty.”

Rick paused and carefully let his grandson down on the ground before gently grabbing his arms and sliding his hands down until they met Morty’s. The two made eye contact, and Rick lifted Morty’s left hand up, cradling his hurt finger, and landed on it a soft kiss.

“But I needed to be assured that you wouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way again. Next time it may not only be your finger.”

With that, Morty hid his face again in his grandfather’s neck as Rick picked him up and brought him back to his original spot.

“There you go, Morty, you’re ok now.”

Rick stood up with Morty in his arms and carried him back to the bench where he sat down with him again. Rick was on the brink of tears as he sat down his whimpering grandson and spoke to him softly.

“You can calm down now, buddy. I know that wasn’t fun, but you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. I’m not gonna let anything else hurt you, so you just worry about you and me. Cause I—I don’t want to have to punish you like that again for a very long time, ok? So it’s—just you and me. Just Rick and Morty for—a-a hundred years.”

Rick let his suppressed tears finally fall as he cradled the back of his grandson’s shaking head in his hand.

“A hundred years Rick and Morty.”

~~~

—LV


End file.
